You're Still The One
by random-gleekV
Summary: Moment of Kurt and Blaine's life based around the song 'You're Still The One' by Shania Twain. Cute fluff!


_Looks like we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

_We mighta took the long way_

_We knew we'd get there someday_

"We're married!" Kurt squealed happily. The wedding was over, as was the reception.

"We are!" Blaine nodded. His eyes were shining with happy tears.

"Can you believe it?" Kurt sighed, as he and Blaine flopped on their bed.

"Nope" Blaine chuckled.

"I mean, let's be honest, there was a time when I was sure we'd never get here" Kurt said slowly thinking of those awful months when he and Blaine were broken up.

"Sorry" Blaine said automatically as if he hadn't apologized over a thousand times.

"But at the same time, a part of me always knew you were the one who's be standing opposite of me at the altar" Kurt said.

"You never fully lost faith?" Blaine asked, those tears actually falling.

"Not fully" Kurt admitted. "I knew someday we'd make it. We simply took a detour, which, in the end, made us stronger."

"That it did" Blaine agreed as kissed Kurt.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong _

Kurt walked down the hall and was about to turn into the familiar choir room. He stopped when he heard his name.

"...Kurt and Blaine, I do" Quinn was saying.

Kurt quietly peered around the corner. Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Mercedes were sitting in the choir room, chatting.

"We all do. Come on, they are adorable" Mercedes said.

"But it's unrealistic" Quinn continued. "All of you are."

"Even Finn and I?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Face the facts, most high school relationships don't work out" Quinn said.

"But Kurt and Blaine really love each other" Mercedes insisted.

Kurt made a mental note to hug her. He knew eavesdropping was wrong, but he couldn't pull himself away.

"That's what everyone says" Rachel said. "It's love..."

"Not all love is forever" Quinn said in a matter of fact tone.

"Blaine will have no problem finding another dude if you know what I mean" Santana said.

"Kurt's good looking for a gay guy" Rachel said.

"Even better. They'll run into trouble down the road" Santana said. "Fact."

Quinn nodded. "They'll never make it."

Kurt was appalled. Did they really not have that much faith in them? How dare they even suggest that. Kurt refused to believe them.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled across the crowded airport. Blaine glanced around until he saw Kurt and when he did, a huge grin broke out on his face. Kurt broke out into a run. He wasn't athletic and he was most defiantly not wearing the right pants for running, but there was Blaine, looking as cute as ever. And the soon he reached him the better.

Blaine dropped his bags and opened his arms as Kurt ran into them.

"You're here" Kurt breathed, hugging him tightly.

"I've missed you" Blaine sighed.

Finally, Kurt pulled out of Blaine's embrace. "Come on. Let's get your luggage."

Blaine smiled and linked his hand with Kurt's.

They ran down through the airport laughing like maniacs but having the time of their life.

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

"Blaine, you're overreacting" Kurt said. "I can't believe you think that."

"Kurt, I saw it with my eyes. You were hugging him!" Blaine shouted.

"Hugging means nothing! It was hug. He's my friend!" Kurt shouted back.

"Maybe to you" Blaine said. "But to me hugging is a lot more. Especially when the guy is an attractive gay guy that is obviously into you!"

"But I'm not into him" Kurt said, crying now. His voice broke. "Why don't you believe me?"

Blaine sighed. Seeing Kurt simply cry was hurting him. He sat down on a couch and stared at Kurt.

Kurt sat down too and used his sleeve to wipe his eyes. "Blaine, you're mine and I'm yours. If it really bugs you that much, I'll stop hugging him and talking to him. Because I don't want to lose you. You're the one I want to forever."

Blaine was crying now too. He sighed sadly. "Kurt... I love you. And if you can honestly say that hugging him means nothing, then fine. I'd never ask you to break off a friendship. I just don't want you leading him on."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not."

Blaine smiled a bit and pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"You're mine" Blaine whispered.

"For life" Kurt replied.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

"I had a dream about us last night" Kurt said quietly.

"Oh?" Blaine asked, staring more intently at the computer screen.

"Yeah. It was raining outside and I was trying to get back home because for some reason I kept walking in circles. Then you came in on a skateboard and hugged me and I immediately got dry. Then you took my hand you led me out of the rain and back home where Rachel came and said that you now lived with us. Then she left and you and I were playing tag and you fell on top of me and we kissed and then it started snowing in the house and it was okay because we were together and you looked cute with snow in your hair."

All through this, Kurt was awkwardly was staring down at the ground. Blaine was staring at Kurt's face on the monitor and holding on to every word he said.

"Kurt..." Blaine began slowly even though he had no idea what to say.

"Do you think it means anything?" Kurt asked suddenly, looking at the screen and Blaine could see tears shining in his eyes.

Blaine shrugged. "Maybe your sub-conscience mind is trying to tell you something?"

"That we should be together?"

"That I should buy a skateboard" Blaine laughed.

Even Kurt giggled. "No seriously."

"Kurt, I can't tell you what you want" Blaine said. "I can only tell you what I want."

"And that is?"

"Your forgiveness and your love" Blaine said quietly. "I miss us being a couple. I mess us sending cute goodnight texts and I miss having a reason to sing. I miss seeing to smile when you see me and I miss saying 'I love you' to you. Being friends is great and I kinda hate that I'm saying this because I'm sure it'll jeopardize that, but I really want us to be more than friends."

"Everything you just said...I want that all too" Kurt said. "Blaine, will you be my boyfriend again?"

Blaine nodded. "Really? I-Yes!"

Kurt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too" Blaine replied.

"Goodnight, Blaine. I'll text you tomorrow" Kurt said and blew Blaine a kiss.

Blaine smiled and blew him a kiss back. "Goodnight."

_Ain't nothin' better_

_We beat the odds together_

_I'm glad we didn't listen_

_Look at what we would be missin' _

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_

_But just look at us holding on_

_We're still together still going strong _

"That was fun" Blaine said and they walked across the old high school parking lot.

"I know! We should have reunions like every month" Kurt said. "I miss everyone."

"We'll see them at Christmas" Blaine said, opening the car door for his husband.

"Can't wait" Kurt said. Blaine got in the car and started the engine.

"I was, however, a bit upset at how we were the only couple who ended up together" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah and I was so sure Tina and Mike would make it."

Blaine chuckled. "Same."

Kurt sighed.

"Well, Kurt, it looks like we're the only survivors" Blaine said proudly.

"I guess we are" Kurt smiled.

"We beat the odds, so it seems!" Blaine added.

"I'm glad" Kurt smiled. "Did I ever tell you that one day in high school I overheard Quinn, Santana, Rachel and Mercedes talking about us? Santana and Quinn were sure we'd break up. Even Mercedes and Rachel were starting to agree with them."

"Well I'm glad they're wrong" Blaine said.

"Same. I can't imagine life any other way" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's cheek.

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night _

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one I run to_

_The one that I belong to_

_You're still the one I want for life_

_(You're still the one)_

_You're still the one that I love_

_The only one I dream of_

_You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it_

_Look how far we've come my baby_

* * *

**A/N**

**I love Shania Twain and I knew all her songs by heart when I was little and I only recently started re-listening and downloading her music and when I heard this, I immediately thought of Klaine and just had to write this so I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
